


Tiny flecks of dust

by thislooksimportant



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moon Landing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thislooksimportant/pseuds/thislooksimportant
Summary: “Hey.” Roger placed the plate down onto the coffee table and lifted one of the mugs in front of Brian’s face, shaking it slightly to grab his partner’s attention. “It’s hot.”Brian didn’t shift his gaze as he held out his hands blindly. Shaking his head fondly, Roger slotted the mug into Brian’s grip.“What did I miss?”“Michael Charlton is in Houston.” Brian blew over the rim of his cup and took a sip. “They’re relaying the signal from Australia and–”“Okay.” Roger yawned widely as he settled further back into the cushions and tucked his legs up beneath his body. “It’s far too late for technical talk, baby.”“It’s just so amazing, sweetheart. We’re about to be on the moon; the moon, Rog!”





	Tiny flecks of dust

**Author's Note:**

> I had a prompt from an anon on tumblr who requested Brian and Roger watching the moon landing and Brian being a geek! I wasn't actually around to watch the moon landing so I had to do a little research; I hope this is accurate enough!
> 
> As usual, I don't condone the showing of this to persons mentioned in the fic or the invasion of their lives. This is a work of fiction (based in part on the characters in the recent film, though read how you will). I hope you enjoy!

Brian was sat on the sofa, eyes glued to the television as he leant forward with his elbows resting on his knees. Roger padded into the living room as quietly as he could, hands balancing two cups of tea and a plate of cheese sandwiches. 

They’d been watching the coverage of the moon landing for a few hours - well, they’d actually been watching it for a few days. Brian had been obsessed with the entire thing from the day it had first been spoken about and now that the time had finally come, he had been bouncing around like a little puppy, not sitting still for a whole minute in his excitement. 

Except for now. Now, he was sat ramrod still with his attention firmly on the television in front of him, completely oblivious to his surroundings. 

“Hey.” Roger placed the plate down onto the coffee table and lifted one of the mugs in front of Brian’s face, shaking it slightly to grab his partner’s attention. “It’s hot.”

Brian didn’t shift his gaze as he held out his hands blindly. Shaking his head fondly, Roger slotted the mug into Brian’s grip. 

“What did I miss?”

“Michael Charlton is in Houston.” Brian blew over the rim of his cup and took a sip. “They’re relaying the signal from Australia and–”

“Okay.” Roger yawned widely as he settled further back into the cushions and tucked his legs up beneath his body. “It’s far too late for technical talk, baby.”

“It’s just so amazing, sweetheart. We’re about to be on the moon; the _moon_ , Rog!” 

Brian finally turned and gave Roger one of his patented smiles, his lovely ones that lit up the entire room. He looked so happy with everything that Roger forgot how tired he was. It didn’t matter that it was nearly 2am or that he was definitely sick of being cooped up in their poxy living room watching the black and white pictures of a news-reporter sitting behind a boring desk. 

“I know, Bri. It’s awesome.” Roger yawned again and felt his eyes slipping shut, letting his fingers go slack when Brian took the cup from his hands. It was so easy to slip off to sleep with the sounds of the tele in the background and Brian’s body so close to him, so warm and solid. 

  


  


  


“Rog! Rog, wake up!” 

Roger jolted when a warm hand shook his shoulder. 

“There’s only 1000 feet to go! Rog, it’s happening.”

“What time is it?” 

“About 3.30. They’re so close, baby. They’re so, so close.”

Roger rubbed a hand over his eyes and pushed himself up, cuddling into Brian’s side as he focused his gaze onto the TV set. Brian lifted his arm and threw it around Roger’s shoulders, squeezing him excitedly as he turned his attention back to the tele to watch the countdown.

Even Roger felt his heart begin to race as he watched the grainy images of the spaceship hurtling through the sky. He wasn’t as in to the space stuff as Brian was, the huge geek, but there was something palpable in the air. It was pretty damn exciting. Ground-breaking, even, and it was happening right now. They were watching history being made and Roger’s blood began to sing as he felt Brian practically vibrating beside him. 

“This is it,” Brian murmured, “they’re actually about to land on the moon. The bloody _moon_.”

“I know, baby.” 

Roger turned his head and pressed a kiss to the underside of Brian’s jaw before he looked back to the television. It was incredible, to be there and watching such a scientific feat, especially enjoying it under the arm of the man he loved.

“500 feet, Rog.”

Roger was still exhausted and honestly longing for his bed, but seeing Brian so visibly happy was worth it all and more. He reached out and took Brian’s other hand, wincing a little at the tight grip crushing his bones. 

“This is it,” Brian breathed out. “It’s happening.”

It was. History being made right in front of their eyes. 

“It makes you think, doesn’t it?”

Roger made an inquisitive noise and Brian cleared his throat before he continued.

“Well, we’re all so small, aren’t we? In the grand scheme of things, we’re just tiny dots on a larger dot in a universe made up of average size dots. And we don’t even know what else is out there. Who knows what they’ll find in the future? Who knows what else there is? We’re just floating around, thinking we own the solar system when actually…” he trailed off and shook his head softly. “It’s amazing.”

Roger leant closer and rested his cheek against Brian’s shoulder, his thumb making soothing circles against Brian’s hand. 

“We’re here, Bri. You and I might be tiny dots, but we’re pretty amazing ones. Right?”

Brian pressed a kiss to Roger’s head, his smile clear when he spoke. “Absolutely. Oh God, baby. Here they go!” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr!](https://onlydogscanhearme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
